Long Fall
From the Publisher MyTona: Darkwood bids farewell to the warm summer. While the citizens were starting preparations for the fall fair, strange things were sighted at the nearby abandoned Farm. Help solve the mystery that lies within. Are the strange occurrences related to why the Farm was abandoned? Who was the owner? And where are they now? It's time to find out! What's New in Version 1.22.0: * Over 200 new quests await you * Participate in the enthralling Long Fall event * Enjoy the atmospheric Farm event location * Amazing event creatures: Shaggy Tail, Doughball, and the Sly Fox * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of some unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Gifts of the Fields chest, and the Presents from the Fair talisman await you in the new event. * Improved friend sorting * Added filters and sorting in the Friends and Gifts menus * Added mass chest opening * Improved animation in the Treasure Box puzzle * Improved interaction with the experience meter—now one tap is enough to see the number of experience points * The game is now available in Korean! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 November Update As the brisk fall air arrives and the leaves begin to change, it can only mean one thing - the splendor of autumn is upon us! Come celebrate Darkwood's bountiful harvest with the Fall Festival! Released on November 4, 2017 the update introduced the new Long Fall special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Farm. The Update also included over 200 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as improving game mechanics. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Long Fall Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 30 days from the 4th of November to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Long Fall special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 23rd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Farm to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these lovely new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Gold Shamrock at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Moon Brooch at stage 4, and Item-Hunting Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 special event quests to win the Gifts of the Field Chest and Fall Charm Casket. Once won, the Gifts of the Fields Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Fall Charm Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Celestial Crystal at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Salad at stage 3, Wizard's Pendant at stage 4, and Cauldron at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Sweet Cranberries by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Presents from the Fair Talisman and Fox Family Picture. The Presents from the Fair Talisman decreases energy consumption by 2 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Park Inhabitants Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Medallion of Greatness at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Cake at stage 3, Thunder Amulet at stage 4, and Gold Hummingbird at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Long Fall event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Fall Fairy Tale Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 36 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Fox Family are 3 new event creatures to banish: Shaggy Tail, Doughball, and the Sly Fox. Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Sweet Cranberries to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Farm Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Enchanted Sunflower Access Passes! Hide and Seek Mini Event Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from November 4, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting a certain amount of Fall Rabbits in order to win the special rewards. Successfully winning games in either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Fall Rabbits per win: * Collect 25 Fall Rabbits to win 1 Coffee a la Vienne - restores 60 energy * Collect 125 Fall Rabbits to win 1 Cake - restores 150 energy * Collect 250 Fall Rabbits to win 1 Carved Chest - chest of useful collection items * Collect 400 Fall Rabbits to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest of magical talismans * Collect 600 Fall Rabbits to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Festive Fun Challenge The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again, available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from November 24, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Coffee a la Vienne - restores 50 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Flower Waltz chest - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Tree of Wishes - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Changes in Version 1.22.0 The November Update made quite a few significant changes to the game. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough